RussianxAmerica
by little-english-lady
Summary: a little fanfic I wrote a while back but never published, its a cute, funny little AmeRus pairing but let me know what you think, human names used. enjoy


RussiaXAmerica

"but whyyyyy" Alfred whined and leaned more into the cushions in his chair, this was not his day first of all he was in trouble with his boss for being so late for meetings and irresponsible as he put it. Then England had said that they could not go to McDonald's for breakfast something about it clogging your arties and killing you so he ended up eating some of England's rock hard tasteless scones and gross tasting tea, yuck. He also had to listen to England rant on the phone with France they were having another one of their lover queries and pissing him off to no end, England also had no video games for America to play so he had to read a book, yeah and not a comic book a real book with freaking words and shit, he though his day could not get any worse but as is the way with shit days it did. when he finally got a text from his boyfriend guess who was looking over his shoulder… you guessed it was England and the wanker made him tell him everything about his new boyfriend even though it was none of his god darn business and shouldn't worry him but noooo now the limey had a big problem with him suddenly being in a relationship, come on there is nothing wrong with his boyfriend… Russia.

"Do you really have any bloody idea what you are doing" England said in an anger voice "this is Russia we are talking about, Russia! You said yourself he is a maniac".

"Oh Iggy calm down" Alfred said not really listening to a word Arthur was saying "if you haven't noticed the cold war is over me and Ivan are cool anyway what does it have to do with you if I date Ivan, I'm a grown up now I can do what I want". Alfred felt impressed with himself yeah he was a grown up, yeah; he could do what he wanted when he wanted to, hell yeah.

Arthur sighed "it's true your brain is made of hamburgers".

"Hey that's cruel!" Alfred yelled

"You do realise he is as old as me" Arthur said "why the sudden interest anyway what is there to like about Russia, his phyco and is always you to something you know that better than anyone".

America sighed he didn't expect England to be able to understand his relationship with Ivan and was hoping that Arthur would not find out at least not now "well after the cold war everything has been different, I mean we still fight and insult each other like old times but um uh you know it's different now i-i-I I really well you knew" America stuttered going red in the face trying to explain his relationship to the guy how was like his older brother.

"No" Arthur said raising a thick bushy eyebrow "I really don't know what you mean".

"W-well" Alfred blushed some more "I-I care about him".

Arthur was a little shocked he had never seen the American boy like this before he was acting nervous, shy and maybe a bit humble things you would think America wouldn't even know the meaning to. Arthur felt happy at this at least the boys' feelings were real but he worried if the Russians were or was he just using Alfred, as the boys' older brother he could not allow that.

"Just be careful Alfred" Arthur warned "this is Russia watch yourself and don't do anything stupid".

"Don't worry Iggy" America said back to his normal self "I'm a big boy and I can look after myself, god you're like my mother".

"I am your mother" Arthur said with the straightest of faces

America went home after his visit to England's house, he was tried from the plane ride and annoyed that he had to turn off his phone as he was getting off the plane he turned his phone on to see if he had any new messages or calls. He had 2 texts and one missed call, wow wasn't he popular.

First text- Francis (France)

Bonjour America, I was just want to let you know I am coming over next weekend and am very excited about talking to you about Ivan ohonohonohon later – Francis

Alfred was not happy, Arthur had told Francis about his relationship with Ivan what an asshole now the whole fucking world will know by tomorrow great just great. He looked at the next text and saw it was from his loving little brother Mattie. "Awesome I wonder what Mattie's up to" Alfred said feeling better as he got in a taxi to go home opening the text.

Mattie's text

WTF ALFRED WTF U AND IVAN WTH ARE U THINKING HE'LL KILL U DUMB ASS, I'll call you tomorrow stupid be careful

Mattie

To say Alfred was now in shook would be an understatement. He looked at his missed phone call to see who that was. Bad idea it was his boss the only thing on the voice mail said was to call bad and he didn't sound happy.

America got home and phoned his boss, Obama was not happy at all apparently flying out to England to see his brother was not a valid reason to not come to work and Alfred had to sit though anther speech on how he was so irresponsible and stupid. Obama was really starting to piss him off just because he was the president he thought he owned the place.

America went outside after hanging up the phone in a true teenage rant style. He was tired of all the shit he has had to put up with today he just needed some space. "Fuck this shit, I fucking hate everyone England, France, Mattie, Obama you bitch god darn it" Alfred ranted to himself for about two more minutes and then he heard his phone go off. Alfred picked up his phone and throws it at far as he could in a rage. "FUCK THIS SHIT!" he screamed, turning around with frustrated tears in his eyes.

"Hehehe" a voice came for behind "you are so cute when you're mad" a pair of arms wrapped around America's shoulders and a face was pressed into his hair "so cute" the person said again.

Alfred span round in the arms a pissed off look still on his face "well I must be freaking adorable!"

Russia kissed the loud American on the lips "are you happy now?" he asked a smirk on his face

"Not get" Alfred replied with a cheeky smile and kissed his boyfriend hard on the lips. Yeah as far as Alfred was conserved the rest of the world could get fucked he didn't care about what they thought Ivan was his boyfriend and he was Ivan's, what was the rest of the world's problem if they loved each other that's all that matters.

Ivan broke the kiss and looked at Alfred "happy now da" he said his hands around Alfred's waist.

"Yeah real happy" Alfred said with a smile grabbing one of Ivan's hands and interlocking their fingers "let's go".

The next morning Ivan opened his eyes to look at his sleeping lover next to him a small smile on face as he sleep soundly, this made Ivan smile. Alfred began to wake up his baby blue eyes opening and he looked to see Ivan at his side one thought came to his mind "SHIT WHERES MY PHONE!"


End file.
